A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed
by CeejofLondon
Summary: The Follow up to Coitus Interruptus  in several parts . Follow a Broken Dean and confused Sam on a journey to redemption brought about by an unlikely source. Season 6: Set between An Appointment in Samarra and Frontierland. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Sex and Earthquakes

**A/N**: Well, if you were waiting for a follow-up to Coitus Interruptus, here it is. Set after _Appointment in Samarra_ and before _Frontier Land _(Season 6). Dean is reeling from all the changes to his life: Sam with soul, taking a step away from Lisa and Ben and the problems with the illusive Eve, who is wreaking havoc all over the nation. This aims to be a story that seeks to elucidate the private thoughts and feelings of our dear Dean. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of the characters therein, save Pandora.

**Sex and Earthquakes**

After kneading her breasts, he slid his hands down her torso, she was slick with sweat. Placing his hands on her hips he positioned himself. Teasing her, he slid the top of his dick inside her and started the slow rotation of his hips. She moaned and arched her back pressing her head against the pillow, "Oh, God," she heaved.

He smiled, fuck he loved seeing her pleasure, he thought. Continuing the circular motion he pushed himself farther in and with each rotation he massaged her hips.

"Oh Fuck," she moaned, "Oh fuckn' God."

He pushed himself all the way into her; then he stilled himself. She was panting, twitching in pleasure and waiting in suspense for what his next move was. Her soft, wet darkness had swallowed him. Tight and throbbing, the pleasure threatened to erupt. He took control, and started a gentle thrusting. She moaned, "Oh God, Dean, yes." Lisa's moaning turned to a pant. She licked her lips. He kissed the line of her jaw as his fingers stroked her sweet spot. He smiled as he heard her pleasured response to his caress. He thrust harder, she responded in kind raising her hips to meet his. Then shifting between her legs he bent over her and braced himself with his left arm, lowering himself down onto her quivering body. He stuck his knee under her left leg encouraging her to wrap her leg around him, this gave him better leverage.

Fuck she was wet increasing their mutual pleasure as he thrust faster and deeper into her.

He sucked her neck and moving his head down to take an already erect nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it. She arched her back again moaning, "Fuck me Dean, oh God, Fuck me, make me come."

Smiling as he released her nipple, he went in for the kill.

Slipping his right arm under Lisa's left leg shifting her under him he plunged farther into her. "Oh Fuck!" she moaned loudly.

He dug deep into her, faster and quicker he heard her panting and moaning and then her scream as she came, "ohohohGawd…yes…ohfuckyes…aaaah." She collapsed underneath him.

It was with four more thrusts that Dean arched himself into her and his pleasure exploded, "Oh fuck, Lisa," he moaned.

He collapsed onto her panting; he loved the way she smelled. He breathed in her scent: salt and sweet and sex. God she turned him on. At that very moment, he heard his name being called. He lifted his head to look at her but her eyes were closed and she was smiling lazily. Then again: "Dean!" It was a sharp call. He looked left, then right, "Sammy?" he questioned confused. The voice came one more time and louder now, "Dean!"

Dean was shaken out of his sleep and groggily shook his head. Rubbing his eyes, he saw his brother sitting on the bed across from him hands clasped between his knees smiling broadly. "Some dream you were having there Dean! Lisa involved?" he asked with a laugh.

At that Dean realized where he was – a scuzzy motel room with Sammy and he had been dreaming. Lisa was nowhere to be found. His heart sunk a little. Then, "Crap!" Dean said angrily in the realization that he had actually come all over himself.

Sam continued to chuckle. "I didn't want to, uh, interrupt or anything," Sam said laughing, "But Dude, I don't ever want to be privy to your sex life again. It's just weird!"

Reacting to his slight embarrassment at being caught _in flagrante _by his brother, Dean scowled at Sam, threw the covers back and headed for the bathroom.

Turning on the shower taps roughly, releasing some of his anger; Dean paused as he looked in the mirror. His eyes were blood-shot from the 26er of Jack he imbibed the previous evening. He looked haggard, he realized. But, it was the look in his eyes that caught him off guard, he quickly turned away. Peeling off his sticky pj bottoms and pulling back the plastic shower curtain, he stepped into the tub. The hot water burned his skin as it washed over him in a torrent of pain; he relished it. Breathing in the steam from the shower he slowed his breathing down. Pondering the heat of the water on his body his mind wandered from Dragons to Eve to Sam and the return of his soul. Placing hands on the wall he allowed the water to run over his face and chest. It was good to have Sammy back, but he never felt quite like everything was alright, back to normal. Whatever normal was? Dean didn't want to acknowledge the blackness that was spreading in his chest. He didn't want to think about the twisted, messy thing that was his life; he didn't want to think about Sammy, always Sammy his little brother who he would do anything for, die for, in fact he did once. He didn't want to think about the emptiness, the reality that it was impossible to fully know another person or be known by them, his brother or…. He didn't want to think about the loneliness that pervaded his thoughts each and every day or the fact that he wasn't good enough to not be lonely. And he certainly did not want to think about her. What could have been what was and what in God's name he wished he could have. Because it was ridiculous! Dean Winchester was not normal, could never be normal and never deserved normal. This realization was what was breaking him, knowing he would always, ever, only be alone.

Shaking the water from his hair, Dean stepped out from the tub and then turned the shower off. Towelling his stomach, legs and back off. He ran his hand over the fogged mirror. Taking a tentative look, he saw that he looked better. The shower had revived him, but his heart was still heavy. Psyching himself up to face another day, he put on his fightin' face, a.k.a, blue steel.

Exiting the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist and his pj bottoms scrunched up into a ball (He would definitely have to wash those.), Dean paused,

"Uh, Sam…" Dean said a little embarrassed.

"Dean, don't worry about it man. It wasn't so bad." Sam smiled, "We'll just pretend it never happened, okay?"

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. It's just…I can't, well, sometimes..." He looked away.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam gave a sad smile knowing how difficult it was for his brother to say as much as he had. The silence hung loudly in the room as Dean stood half naked with head lowered and eyes distant. Sam wished there was something he could do, to comfort, to assure his brother. But, words always failed the Winchesters. Comfort was never easily given.

Changing the subject for their mutual relief, Sam said, "It looks like Eve has hit again."

"What? Where?" Dean's interested peaked and sadness hidden below the surface again.

"Bigfork, Montana," Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Never heard of it" Dean said bending to grab his duffel bag.

"I don't think anyone outside of the 1,500 people who live there, have heard of it. Well, maybe hockey fans." Sam quipped.

"What? Hockey fans?" Dean queried.

"Yah, Bill Lindsay, retired NHLer. Played for the Florida Panthers, Calgary Flames, Montreal Canadiens? " Sam intoned, looking at Dean expectantly, "he comes from Bigfork, Montana."

"Dude, you know I don't do hockey!" Dean growled.

"Yah, I know," Sam smirked, "anyway, it looks like some sort of rhinoceros beast or something is causing mayhem in Bigfork. I spoke with Bobby while you were cleaning yourself up…," Sam smirked.

"You are having a hard time letting that go, hey Sammy!" Dean said tightly.

"Sorry, Bro, I'll stop," Sam smiled, "Anyway, Bobby said, it looks like something called an Indrik? It's a Bull, with the head of a horse and a horn on its snout, like a rhinoceros or a unicorn!"

"A Unicorn, those things aren't real!" Dean said surprised.

"Well, this is all according to Russian folklore, and it's called an _Indrik_, which is a derivative of the word for unicorn in Russian…"

At this point Dean was smiling at what a nerd his brother truly was!

Sam continued, "usually it resides on what is known as "The Holy Mountain", when it moves the earth rumbles like an earthquake. Basically, the town of Bigfork has experienced 25 earthquakes in the last 48 hours. So, we know this is Eve because what the heck is a Russian mythical creature doing in Montana." Sam said emphatically.

"That Bitch needs to die!" Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're telling me! Bobby said he was currently in Carroll, Iowa. He asked if we could pick him up on our way to Montana." Sam stated.

Dean turning to throw his clothes into his bag, nodded, "no problem. Let's head out soon Sammy; I need to get dressed, then I gotta get me some breakfast and some pie, definitely some pie!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**...


	2. Fire and Wind

**A/N:** It has been a while since I have posted the first instalment of _A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed_ titled _Sex and Earthquakes_. Well, thanks for your patience, here is the second instalment: _Fire and Wind_. I have introduced an OFC whom I like very much. I have plans for her in this story. **Warning**: there is a cliff hanger here, things are about to get really exciting (well, let's hope). Please do read and review. I like to know what y'all are thinking. Thanks, and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or lay claim to anything relating to _Supernatural_. I write for the pure joy of engaging in that world!

**Fire and Wind**

Chelsea Verdad huddled underneath her kitchen table for about the 29th time in 59 hours. The rumbling has ceased, but she was unsure as to whether or not it was safe to remove herself from the 'earthquake' protection pose she had mastered since childhood and carry-on with preparing the evening meal.

59 hours ago, the biggest earthquake to hit Montana in 41 years had severely damaged the town of Bigfork. Chelsea had spent the majority of her 28 years in Montana and was therefore used to the 'small shocks' that would occur on a regular basis; but what she was experiencing now went way beyond _normal_ for Montana. The local news stations were confused as to what was happening. The closest geological centre in Lebanon, Kansas, could find no evidence of seismic activity, though the collective experience of the town of Bigfork would beg to differ.

She made her way out from under her kitchen table and turned on the Television. The local news was reporting the demolition of the local grade school as a result of the most recent activity.

"Great!" she said out loud sarcastically, "that means I'm out of a job!" She dropped the vegetable knife heavily into the kitchen sink. Reaching for the colander she threw the California salad in to give it a final rinse.

Chelsea was a grade three teacher. Having graduated four years ago, she had returned to her native Montana because she loved the scenery. She settled on a small town because the idea that you were known by a close intimate group of people had always appealed to her, so she had settled in Bigfork, population 1,421 at last count.

She had grown up in a mixed family. Her mother was English and her Father was Spanish. They had met in the English class her mother had taught in Paris. Why Paris, Chelsea never knew? But, they had fallen for each other in the city of Love. 'How cheesy is that?' Chelsea had thought growing up. They had come to Montana because her Father had taken a job as a Geological Surveyor and was hired to work on mapping seismic activity in the state of Montana. Even after the job was finished, her family had stayed, and why not? It was beautiful here.

Her family was not only ethnically mixed, but emotionally as well. Her mother had suffered from a 'nervous' condition; actually it was depression pure and simple, but no one was ever straight forward with Chelsea about her mother's _sickness_. It wasn't until she was 14 that she found out the truth about her mother. Her Father had attempted to make-up to Chelsea the love that was never forthcoming from her mother. As a result she grew to love her Father deeply, while her interest in her Mother waxed and waned from indifference to all out hatred.

When the _accident_ happened with her Mother she had been away at school. She came home to nurse her broken Father. After picking up the pieces of his life, Ferdinand Verdad had decided to move as far away from Montana as possible, but still stay within reach of his only daughter. Seeking a new beginning, he had moved to Florida.

She dumped her salad unto a kitchen towel to dry it off. Why she even bothered with this ritual was beyond her? The town was falling to pieces around her and she was bent on making herself dinner.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Pressing the gas pedal to the floor Dean took the Impala and its cargo into the town limits of Bigfork. Bobby was sleeping in the back, and had been since they had picked him up in Carroll, Iowa. The guy looked ragged. Not sure what was going on post-non-apocalypse, any _potential_ supernatural event that transpired within the continental US had Bobby and the boys running around like headless chickens; hence their trip to Bigfork.

Yesterday, Sammy had come across the story in the news that 25 earthquakes had transpired in this one small town within the last 48 hours. It was now up to 29 earthquakes in 59 hours. Though, they weren't even sure they were earthquakes as the geological centre in Kansas could find no evidence of such, and the rest of Montana lay in relative peace. So, given that the 'earthquakes' and their inevitable damage had only occurred in this _one, _count it, _one_ small town in Montana indicated seismic activity run amok. Yes, indeed, this was a case for the boys.

Sammy was reading some of the notes he had taken on the _Indrik_. "Hey Dean," Sam said quizzically.

"Yah," his brother responded distractedly. Dean was still pondering his experience in the dire motel room they had left yesterday. He was bothered by the emotions that seemed to be gurgling up underneath his tough exterior. He had never had problems pushing his feelings away before and was unsure as to why it wasn't so easy this time? Thoughts and memories kept popping up in his mind's eye making it difficult for him to concentrate on the task at hand, driving. What he needed, he thought, was more alcohol and maybe an indiscreet encounter to wipe his mental slate clean. But, that would have to wait. The world needed saving again.

Clenching his jaw and resolving himself to listen to his brother, Dean tuned into Sam's monologue, "I've come across an interesting tale of the _Indrik_. It says here that it is the only living creature of its kind and it is the product of a union between _Boreas_, the god of the North-Wind, who took the shape of a horse and a Rhinoceros god _Akkanee_ or _Agni_, the Hindu God of Fire…"

"But, I thought this _Indrik_ character was Russian?" Dean said surprised.

"Just listen to this Dean! Both_ Boreas_ and _Akkanee_ are male!" Sam said with surprise looking at his brother.

"Dude you're tellin' me, two male gods do it and produce a kid!" Dean said with utter shock.

"Not a kid, Dean, but some sort of mythical creature, yah, that's what I'm telling you! But, just listen okay! _Boreas_ is Greek and _Akkanee_ is Hindu. According to legend they would rendezvous in the Caucasus mountains, a central meeting point between Greece and India. And where are the Caucasus mountains, Dean?" Sam asked with a smile.

Dean furrowed his brow, "Russia?" he said with a question. "That's right man, Russia! Well, at least the Northern portion of the Caucasus are, the _Ciscaucasus_; Hence our connection!"

"Okay?" Dean responded, "so much geeky information in that big head of yours Sammy," Dean said with a smirk, "but does this legend give you any indication of what will kill this bastard child?"

Sam grimaced at Dean's jesting jab, "Well, it says here that _Akkanee_ bore the creature _Indrik _and was like a mother to him. But about 10 years later, _Boreas_ and _Akkanee_ actually had a falling out over _Notus, _the South wind and never saw each other romantically again. The story goes on to say that in fear of his life _Akkanee_ abandoned _Indrik_ to hide away from the North Wind. The legend continues that _Boreas_ being the North Wind looked to blow out _Akkanee_'s fire and thereby destroy him. _Akkanee _was too clever for the North Wind, and he actually hid his fire so that _Boreas _couldn't extinguish it and that is what preserved _Akkanee_'s life. Finally, in the ultimate confrontation, _Akkanee_ took the form of a Rhinoceros and speared Boreas with his horn." Sam blanched a little at this descriptor.

"I thought you said they weren't romantic after their falling out?" Dean laughed.

Sighing loudly through his nose, Sam continued, "Dean! _Akkanee_ killed _Boreas_ with his rhinoceros horn, he didn't copulate with him!"

"What?" Dean asked confusedly. He hated when his brother used big words.

"You know what I mean, Dean!" Sam said strongly.

"Sex, you mean they didn't have sex. I get it Sammy," Dean blushed, more embarrassed about saying the word sex than about his own ignorance of the word copulate.

To get past his slight embarrassment, Dean asked, "So, does it say anything about _Indrik_? Like how to kill it or him or whatever the heck it is!"

"Actually, it does," Sam elaborated, "_Boreas_, in his dying breath to get back at _Akkanee_ pronounced a cursed on their son, _Indrik_. He stated that whoever could obtain _Akkanee_'s fire and apply it to _Indrik_'s horn, they shall be the person that hastens the end of the trembling."

"End of the trembling?" Dean turned to Sam with raised eyebrow and Sam returned a shocked look.

"Does that mean that the trembling is a curse? Why is it a curse? And how the heck did _Indrik_ get to Montana?" There were so many questions the brothers had and as Dean pulled up to the intersection of Highway 35 and 83.

As they pulled away from the intersection Dean noticed a _Buzz N Bagels_ Coffee Shop. He pulled into the parking lot. Throwing the Impala into park Dean creaked open his door and stood up. Breathing in the air, it smelt sweet, deceiving, given the scene that lay before his eyes. Up and down the 83 cars were strewn about the highway, some in ditches, some on their sides, some left in crash positions. He counted 5 pile ups within his sight. This is craziness he thought. Both Sam and Bobby had joined him in surveying the scene.

"Man, this is weird," said Sam.

"It looks like the apocalypse has transpired here regardless of what you did all those months ago, boy," Bobby said morosely to Sam.

Sam's mouth tightened ever so slightly at being reminded of what had transpired just 7 months ago, he willed himself not to dwell on it.

Turning to look at the _Buzz N Bagels_ Dean noted it was open.

"Anyone for some grub?" he asked walking towards the entrance to the Bagel shop. Sam followed; Bobby stood looking a little longer at the scene wondering to himself, what the hell is going on here? And why?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Chelsea had needed to get out. She had been cooped up in her apartment for almost 60 hours and needed some fresh air. She had called her Dad in Florida to let him know she was okay, but that her place of employment had crumbled to the ground. He had pleaded with her to come and stay with him until all this nonsense had sorted itself out. She demurred going to Florida, feeling more stress at the thought of leaving then of staying. This was her home and she would stick it through to whatever messy, reckless, or unknown end. She had thought about going for a walk, but the thought of going off by herself in this situation was probably ill-advised and therefore she sought the shelter of local company. Passing the _Tall Pine Lounge and Liquor _she headed into town to the _Garden Bar_, but then decided she felt more like a cappuccino then a pint. She had settled on the _Buzz N Bagel_ near Highway 35 and 83. She had been nursing her coffee for about 25 minutes when she noticed three strangers walk in. She knew they were strangers as she just about knew everyone in this town and she had never seen these three before. One was older, maybe the father to the two younger, quite attractive guys. She blushed at this thought. It had been a while since she had even thought about a man, ever since Geoff...that was a place she did want to go. Willing herself to think about the flower display on her table or the chair she was sitting in or the heat from her cappuccino emanating through her mug into her hands, anything to keep her mind off of him.

Back to the visitors, why would anyone come here? Given the forecast of impending doom that had been broadcast on local channels, and not to mention the local fundamentalist preacher who had taken it upon himself to declare judgement on Bigfork for its consistent engagement in idolatry and fornication; Bigfork would not be making it onto _The Lonely Planet's _top 100 places to visit. So why come?

Secretly, Chelsea had dreamed of a covert life: a secret spy in foreign land; if she were to join _Second Life_ that is what she would be. Putting her untried observational skills to work she attempted to sort out why the strangers had stopped in at this God forsaken town.

The shorter of the two younger guys held himself with some confidence. He seemed to be leading the pack. Though there were moments of reverential deferment to the older man. After placing their orders they all sat down in the farthest booth and the tallest one of the group sat with his eyes on the front door constantly scanning the room as if looking for something. Chelsea was a little unnerved by this, what were they doing here? They weren't just passing through, something was up with them. She suddenly became agitated and gulped down the rest of her cappuccino, pushed back her chair, a little too hard as it turned out, for it went flying back and fell over against Carl the mechanic sitting in a booth behind her table. Anonymity was the one wish Chelsea had been hoping for in her exit of the coffee shop, but that went up in smoke as all eyes turned to her.

"You okay, Chelse?" ask Carl politely picking up her chair and returning it to her.

"Yes. Fine, Carl. Thank You." She said weakly, embarrassed by all the attention. Her eyes darted towards the strangers. Crap, they were looking at her too. She had to leave. With bright red face and head hung down she exited the coffee shop but not before bumping into Jim Goodwin from the Ferndale Market.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I could just die, thought Chelsea as she excited the shop and headed quickly to her car. Upon reaching it, she flung open the driver's side door and slammed it behind her. Locking it quickly she rested her head against the head rest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. That is the last time I play detective, she mused. What if I had discovered something really dodgy? Where would that leave me? She smiled to herself, put the key in the ignition and turned.

Nothing happened….

You're kidding me she thought; you are bloody well kidding me! She never swore, but honestly, this could just be the worst day of her life!

She shyly looked back at the coffee shop. Dare she return to it to chat with Carl? Maybe she could wait here for him to exit and ask his help then. Yah that was a good plan, she thought. Looking into the rear-view mirror she kept her eyes on the front door of the shop. Her gaze drifted to her hair. Long, thick and Chestnut in colour, she smiled. It was the one thing she was thankful she had inherited from her mother. The rest of her, her eyes, nose and mouth were all her father. She looked like her paternal grandmother. She was told she was beautiful, but wasn't sure she could trust that people wouldn't lie to her. She picked up movement behind her and saw that the three strangers were exiting the Bagel shop. Yikes, she slid down into her seat, watching them through the rear-view mirror. The shorter one headed straight to, it looked like a black muscle car of some sort; old anyway, and the older man followed him; but where was the talk one? She asked herself.

Knock, knock on her driver's window. She looked up from her scrunched position, chin in chest and big eyes widening as she realized it was the tall fellow knocking on her window.

OMG, she thought, could this get any worse? She sat up recognizing there was no getting out of this and rolled down her window a fraction.

"Yes?" she asked tentatively.

"Hey," said the stranger, "just wanted to check you were doing okay? You left the restaurant in a hurry and you've been sitting here for about 20 minutes without moving."

Why had he been watching her? "Um," she said hesitantly, "well, um, my car won't start." Slumping her shoulders realizing there was no way to keep up a façade of 'Oh, no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Oh," he said, "well my brother is a mechanic. Did you want him to take a look?"

"Oh, no, no, that's fine. Don't worry. Carl the mechanic is in the shop. I will catch him on his way out." She said confidently. But her confidence faltered as she saw Carl pull out of the parking lot. He must have left while Stranger Boy here was distracting her. Crap, now I'm stuck with the foreign weird-os.

"Dean," the tall one yelled, "Dean, c'm here." The shorter one headed over. He was broad and his eyes glistened like the sun reflecting off a mountain stream. She found herself smiling goofily up at him. He looked at her strangely, "You okay?" he asked tentatively.

Shaking herself out of the spell his eyes had put on her she responded, "Yes, fine," and smiled.

"Actually Dean, this young lady…" the taller one paused and turned to her and sheepishly asked, "What's your name?"

"Chelsea. Chelsea Verdad." Why did she give her full name, now they could stalk her, track her down and kill her! They looked like killers, didn't they? Oh, God, if she didn't die in an earthquake she was for sure going to be murdered by these maniacs!

"Well," said the younger one, "Ms. Chelsea Verdad is having car trouble, would you be so good as to check under her hood?"

Chelsea looked confused as the taller one blanched. "For sure Brother," nodded the shorter one with a knowing smile.

Catching her eye and winking at Chelsea, steamy eyes asked, "could you pop your hood?" and smiled.

She smiled embarrassed; "Sure," she said reaching for the lever underneath her steering wheel. She decided she would stay in her car as protection against any sudden movement. She had read many articles on how to protect yourself from unwanted advances. She was kicking herself now for not taking that Tai Chi class! Wait was it Tai Chi or Tae Kwon Do? Maybe Pilates? Oh never mind, whatever that class was, she should have taken it because then she would have been ready for them. It was the taller one who was dangerous, she could tell. Behind his smiling eyes was a ruthless killer – she just knew it!

"Did you want to get out?" asked psychotic killer man.

"Oh, no, I'm just fine where I am," she smiled tightly. She had to watch this one, he was sneaky.

After about 5 minutes, Sexy eyes said, "It looks like your engine fluid is empty. You need to have your mechanic fill you up again." And with that he slammed her hood.

"Oh," was all she could manage, "Well, will I be able to drive it home tonight?"

He gave her a 'melt in your pants' stare and smiled, laughing, "Sweetheart, you ain't goin' anywhere in this car tonight!" he winked.

Her throat constricted, Oh God, here it is, she thought, the hour of my death and I haven't gotten married yet; I haven't had children. I haven't made my dream trip to the Ozarks! Oh God, they are going to kill me!

With that she threw herself onto the floor of the passenger side of the car and screamed her head off.

Dean and Sam stared at each other in shocked astonishment and then back at the screaming chick on the floor of her car.

"You okay?" they chimed together.

She kept screaming, but the noise started to peter out and she lifted her covered head to peer over her shoulder at them. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks and there was drool on her sweater.

What the heck? The Brothers looked at each other. "Maybe _Indrik_ makes people crazy," Sam, asked turning to Dean.

Chelsea pushed herself up onto the passenger seat as she listened to the brother's conversation.

"It could be?" Dean responded pensively. He looked back into the car.

"Have you, uh…"

"No Dean, don't, not yet? We need to get our bearings before we start questioning the locals," The tall one said.

"Who are you guys?" Chelsea finally asked.

"FBI," said Bedroom eyes.

"Really? I don't believe that! FBI are, um,…respectable. You guys look like common thieves or criminals. Why I even let you near me is beyond me. I mean my Father would totally freak out, not to mention my grandmother, Isabella, oh she would swat you….."

"Enough!" said Undress-me-eyes.

Chelsea frozen, hands in mid-air, hair dishevelled, looked up at him.

"We are FBI! We are not thieves, we are not criminals, we are not murders! You are safe with us! Trust me!" he said with authority.

She straightened up. "I want to see your badges," she said with firmness. Dean rolled his eyes, "Sammy, badges please!" Sam glared at his brother for a second. Turning abruptly he headed back to the _Impala_. Returning about 30 seconds later he handed the badges to Dean.

Looking at both badges in his hand he then handed them to Chelsea. She opened them, not quite sure how to look like she knew what she was doing she stared at them for a long time. Having never seen an FBI badge before she had no idea if these were legit, but deciding to play along, she nodded firmly and handed the badges back to Dean. "Okay agents Page and Elliot, what are you doing here, then?" she queried.

"We are here on a case okay? "said Dean curtly.

She glared at him. Boy oh boy, this one was a piece of work, she thought.

Attempting to recover his reputation Dean asked, "Now, given that your car is not working tonight. Is there somewhere we can take you?"

She took a deep breath. "Home," she said simply.

And with that the brothers lead Chelsea Verdad to their 1967 _Impala_ and opened the back driver's door for her. Grabbing her purse she shuffled into the back seat. The older gentlemen looked at her with interest.

"You on the case too?" she asked innocently.

"Umhum," he nodded, careful not to say too much.

The two younger ones remained outside for what looked like a tete-a-tete.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy, we will take her home. Ensure she trusts us and we can always come back later and ask her questions," Dean said with confidence.

"Yah, I get that. But we need to talk to the authorities first before we start harassing civilians," Sam said with passion.

"Sam, how long have I been doing this?" Dean asked seriously, "I know what I am doing!"

Sam grimaced, "Okay Dean, but don't try anything funny with her!"

"What do you mean funny? I can't help it if the little darling finds me attractive," Dean smiled widely, "We are allowed to have fun, you know that Sammy?"

"Dean," Sam said slowly, "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to get mixed up with another girl. I know you are wrestling through leaving Lisa and Ben."

"Shush," Dean said angrily, "I am not talking to you about them. And don't pretend you know what is good for me, little brother. I have been living in my head my whole life. I know what I need and what I want and I am the one to decide those things, not you!"

Sam took a step back, the anger with which Dean had just assaulted him physically hurt.

"Dean, I…"

"Don't Sam. Just leave it. Now let's take this little lady home," he smiled tightly, "and then find a place to rest our weary bones." Creaking open the driver's door Dean got in and slammed the door. Sam, confused about what just happened walked slowly to the other side and got in. Turning to Chelsea, he asked with a smile, "Where do you live?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After dropping Chelsea off at home. Dean pulled into the first seedy motel he could find. At $35.00 a night, he wasn't complaining.

Bobby had dropped off to sleep. Dean was drinking a beer in bed and Sam headed for the shower. Having sufficiently soaped the day's dirt off of himself, Sam turned off the shower; towel dried his body and his hair and got into his pjs. He was heading to bed, given the way his reflection looked back at him he could do with a week of sleep.

Exiting the bathroom he found the room in silence. Dean was snoring lightly and Bobby was sawing off logs. Great, let's hope I can sleep in spite of this noise, thought Sam. Climbing under the covers he switched off his bed-side lamp. Unknowingly he was asleep inside of five minutes. But, it felt as if he just woke up and the light in the corner of the room was on. Bobby was still asleep on the couch and it was Dean now who was sawing logs. And then he heard her:

"Hi Sam," he could hear the smile in her greeting. He turned to look at the back of the room and she stepped out of the shadows into the light.

Sam caught his breath, "What are you doing here?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
